Both in private living spaces and in offices, exhibition spaces, salesrooms and many other premises, an attempt is frequently made to light in a targeted manner a specific region of the room or a plurality of specific regions of the room, articles located in the room, objects hanging on a wall of the room or architectural features of the room. Spotlights fastened, for example, to a ceiling of the room are often used in a conventional manner for this purpose and are oriented to the desired region of the room or the desired object. Depending on the direction of observation, an observer located in the room may, however, be blinded by conventional spotlights of this type or may at least find the directly visible light source unattractive or disturbing.
An improved lighting arrangement is to be proposed, which at least substantially avoids drawbacks of this type.